Howl of the pheonix
by SakuraIchigoDark
Summary: people often said that the phoenix and dragon were opposites. Completely different, always portrayed as at each others throats... well opposites attract, right? don't worry nee-chan, nii-san I'll find you... even if I have to slaughter every dragon slayer myself. This story is a 'colab' story (me and Emo-twilight-wolf-girl made it TOGETHER) there are 3 OCs. T for language. Genre ?
1. Chapter 1

_I know my siblings wouldn't have left me alone without a reason... no they didn't leave. A dragon slayer must have wanted to test their skills, don't worry nee-chan, nii-san I'll find you... even if I have to slaughter every dragon slayer myself._

**Prologue_  
_**

_People often said that the phoenix and dragon were opposites. Completely different, always portrayed as at each others throats... well opposites attract, right?  
_

_Don't get me wrong, I'm no Phoenix in love with a Dragon (or vice-versa) but I know for a fact the two get along better than you would think. I still remember the day I met them. It was sunny that day, well it was when they came into my life.  
_

XxxFlashbackxxX

_Blood. The scent was everywhere. It overpowered my seances almost making me vomit and faint, I thought I'd never like the color crimson again, how wrong I was. I padded my way lightly through the burning town, desperate to find someone, anyone who could help. I didn't even know what I needed help with, but I sure as hell needed it._

_Through the faded screams and crackling fire I heard two voices. "GOD DAMN IT! We were to late." A slightly deep voice cursed. "You don't know what we came here for, for all you know we might be early" a feminine voice snapped back. The voice was so beautiful, wise, mature and laced with authority and love, I couldn't help but be drawn in. I peeked my head around a corner to look at the owners of the two voices. One of them had his eyebrow raised in a way that seemed to say "are you serious?" He was tall, had fluffy brown hair and brown eyes. He was thin but, by god, he was by no means weak, he had tight muscles covering the whole of his body and looked as though he had a good technique, as well as power, for fighting.  
_

_The other person was, by about a few inches, shorter, than the man. But she stood with an authority that could only be possessed by someone older. She had shoulder length brown hair (the tips were lighter than the rest, probably from dying it outrageously a few times) and, true to her voice, she was beautiful. Her face was pale, and dotted with a few spots, but they didn't seem ugly on her, as she wore pride and confidence genouriously. She was wearing a casual black top that didn't show of too much of her cleavage, but just enough to emphasize that she was young and beautiful. Her jeans were casual and her boots, sexy, by god I wanted to be just like her.  
_

_"Who's there!?" The boy asked suspiciously, his eyes falling on my wolf-like form, that had relinquished it's cover to get a better look at the two. "Relax." The woman slipped past him and strode towards me. "She's who we're looking for." She grinned. The boy was about to argue, but she payed no attention and carried on. "She's just in her beast form. That's all"  
_

_'Beast form? what the hell is she talking about? This is how I was born and this is how I'll die' I thought as I cocked my head slightly. "Remember me?" She asked, gesturing to herself. I shook my head lightly. Her expression only dimmed for a moment before an angelic grin graced her face again. "Well at least you still understand human language." Her smile faded as soon as she heard a strange roar, not quite far enough for comfort. She looked at me with worried eyes. "Can you change?" She asked. 'What the hell is she talking about?' She just sighed. "No... 'course not. If you don't remember us then..." She stopped, pulled out a sliver chain and slipped it around my neck.  
_

_A silver light poured out of my fur and formed an amulet like charm on the chain. I looked down to see that it was a howling wolf surrounded in a soft silver light, much like that of the moon.  
_

_I looked back up to see the girl grinning ferociously, she grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. Wait... hands? feet? When did I get those? I double checked. Instead of wolf paws I had two hands and feet. Instead of gray, white and black fur, I had pale, human, skin and a mane of chestnut brown hair, that went pass my shoulder-blades. I wasn't naked, I was wearing a fur top that only had one shoulder, a pair of fur shorts and a pair of boots that just passed my ankles.  
_

_"Looks like you still know how to stand." The woman remarked. She was right, I was standing with little to no difficulty. _

_"Let's see if she knows how to run." The boy said from behind her, as another roar echoed throughout the air. She nodded, gripped my wrist tighter and ran. I tried to keep up, but I was new to running, I was clumsy and kept stumbling. Eventually she gave up pulling me along and picked me up bridle style and continued running. The roars and screeches of enemies was getting closer and closer. The boy stopped turned to face the darkness behind us and pulled out a chain that was round his neck, and tucked into his shirt. He gripped it tightly and began muttering a few words. The woman holding me stopped to look at him, she opened her mouth to speck but closed it swiftly. She nodded in silent understanding and continued to run._

_ I peeked over her shoulder to get a good look at the boy, a red light pulsed from the amulet and he charged into the darkness, his features more dragon-like with each step he took. I looked back at the girl, she had one hand clasped around her own amulet, she muttered a few words, and, just like with the boy, a light pulsed from it. Instead of all of her features changing, though, she spouted two golden-red phoenix wings. She pushed of the floor and flew. _

_A few dark, magic forms tried to shoot us down from the sky, but the girl just spun round and kicked them away. She was so majestic, I couldn't help but feel safe around her. Soon I had drifted into a deep sleep.  
_

When I woke up the two explained that they were my brother and sister. They said I had a name... Sammy. Well Samantha, really, but I soon learned that we all used the shortened version of our names. They said that none of use were humans, but our necklaces "controlled" our magic forms and allowed us to take human forms. The amulet reflected the wearer's soul. Apparently, I had been living with them up until 3 years ago, when I was 4 my amulet/necklace came off and I lost control, I turned into a wolf and forgot everything.

That night they held me and told me that we'd make new memories to replace my old ones. Well my sister, Lotti, did at least, Will wasn't a touchy feely person.

I spent the next few years of my life with them, my family, I convinced myself that we'd always be together. We were so happy. Who would of thought that a dragon, phoenix and wolf could be siblings? But our loving family wasn't to last.

* * *

I had just finished my archery practice, Lotti and William said that we should invest in getting me a crossbow, but I preferred a bow. I was running through the forest to our temporary home. The branches and thorns didn't even graze my skin. After a few minuets of running I broke into a clearing "TADIMA!" I yelled as I moved to site by they lit fire that marked the middle of our camp. I stopped, "Lotti? William?" I called again. _'Where are they?' _I thought to myself. They always greeted me when I came back from practice... always. Even if they left to do something, they'd leave a note. _'Maybe they're having a bath, or hunting, or flying.' _I closed my eyes and focused on the scents and sounds around me. I couldn't hear or smell them. "Maybe they'll be back later" I told myself aloud.

I took a seat by the fire and remained there until darkness fell. Guess it would be me welcoming them home this time. I was about to fall asleep when my eyes found two familiar objects in the fire. I moved my hand close to the fire, damn it if only I was more like my brother or sister, then I wouldn't be so helpless and the fire wouldn't hurt me. I pulled my hand back to my side. That's right. I'm not strong, or powerful, or immune to fire, like my siblings. I was a wolf without a pack. Maybe that's why they left me? Maybe they thought I was to weak to be around them anymore.

Before guilt could set in my hand darted from my side and dived into the sea of orange flames. It fished out the two necklaces and retreated from the fiery depths. A small portion of fire clung to my hand. The flames enveloped me for a few brief seconds but quickly recognized me as a friend and died down, letting me have the necklaces.

Slowly, I opened my hands. And sure as hell the necklaces in my palms belonged to my siblings. The strange thing was, though, that they still had the amulets on them. "Lotti... William... Why did you leave?" I asked myself aloud._ 'No. They didn't leave. They must have been taken.' _I ran over to where my brother kept his weapons, I plucked a sword and a couple knives from the fray. I had never been very good with swords, but, if I was going to bring my siblings back, I'd do it with a part of them living in me. I walked over to my sister's storage tent. The inside was embellished with paintings and books. I filled a bag with some of our favorite books and a couple pieces of her artwork.

I grabbed the first book that would be of use _"Dragons and their slayers" _I think it was called. After reading it I concluded one thing. I'll find the dragon slayer that took my family... and kill them.

* * *

XxxA year laterxxX

I cupped the river water gently in my hands, before throwing it into my face. I took a look at my reflection, for a moment I thought that maybe my sister had returned, I was the spitting image of her. I was 15 now. My chestnut hair reached the middle of my back, my breasts never got in my way and my archery skills were second to none (it was my dream to face sagittarius and truly test my skills.) I practiced magic everyday. I usually kept my wolf ears and tail when I was in human form, for practical reasons, but I was "fully" human at the moment.

A few ripples across the water disrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see a magpie diving in and out of the water, and not just any magpie, ether. "PIE!" I barked. The bird flew over and settled on my shoulder.

_"Will you stop calling me that? It's Kai. KAI!"_ He said, almost, telepathically. I just shrugged. I felt his eyes travel down my furs to the three amulets that I wore round my neck. I would wear them until I found my siblings, after all this are the only three in the world, and I wont let ANYONE take the 'souls' of my siblings.

Kai was the closest thing I had to family now. I had found him the day I lost my family, he decided to stick around and observe my magic training. "Maybe I'm ready to go to fairy tail now." I muttered as we trudged through the woods to the field that would be our camp for the night. _"Not yet." _The damn bird said. _"You still need a friend to accompany you" _I hated to admit it but the damn bird was right. He had a _'gift' _which was essentially just really good gut instincts.

*click* *click* *click*

I heard some lazy clicks as I walked through the field towards a lone, mangled tree. I was about to sit by the tree and go to sleep when I heard the click draw to a lazy stop and a soft, warm body, fell from the sky and threatened to crush me. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I shoved the (unconscious?) body off of me and took her pulse. Dear god what have I gotten myself into now?

* * *

**Author's note. HEEEEYY GUYS! It's me. I'm still doing my other story but me and my friend (twilight-emo-wolf-girl) decided to write a story... TOGETHER! It's on both of our profile's (the only differences will probably be the author's notes) please read+review.**

**~SakuraIchigoDark~  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Begining of the future

**2. Howl of the Phoenix.**

**Hello, I'm Emo-twilight-wolf-girl; or Chloe. SakuraIchigoDark or Sammy (who's going to kill me for reveling her name) told me about her starting this fan-fic when we were at school. We soon decided to collaborate and dum dum dum! This story was born! So, Sammy and I are both characters in this fan-fic. Surprise, surprise! Any-who Chloe is a character who'll later join up with Sammy on their way to Fairy Tail!**

**Chloe: Of course, all of these ideas belong to me!**

**Sammy: WTF are you talking about woman? They are my ideas!**

**Chloe: *Tuts and waggles finger at Sammy* You said this was a collaborative story, this is my chapter and I thought of ALL the ideas, btw.**

**Sammy : I helped too!**

**Chloe: Ok, so Sammy helped too.*Looks at Sammy suspiciously. Where did you get that Nutella?**

**Sammy: *Smiles evilly* **

**Chloe: *Turns to the 'audience' and gulps* Help me.**

**Sammy: Oh Chloe!**

**Chloe: *Waves hands frantically and steps back* No! I have a severe Nutella allergy!**

**Sammy: We do not own Fairy Tail, Nutella, Guitar Hero or some stuff in this chapter or story!**

* * *

Chapter 2. Beginning of the future.

Chloe's POV:

_I looked out across the small crowd that occupied the sleeping dorm. The faded walls a deep brown. Their quiet sneering didn't go unnoticed. A girl with short blonde hair smirked and muttered something to the girl next to her, her eyes never leaving my face. I gripped the fretboard of my guitar, trying to reassure myself that they didn't mean what they said, that they were just jealous; I knew deep down that they spoke the truth, I was a nobody. I wouldn't amount to anything. Ever._

_My fingers mindlessly strummed the strings of my guitar, the sound echoing through the room. The crowd of girls immediately stopped talking and turned to face me, their faces hard. I winced and hid my face behind my hair as they all laughed at me. I gripped my guitar and stood up, my free fist clenching in fury. "SHUT UP!" I screamed. The room fell silent, countless females in the room gulped and shifted on their feet with embarrassment. "Why should we? You're just an orphan! Your parents were lucky to die because they managed to escape you!" I stared in fury at the girl across the room; her mouse brown hair slipped out from its original place behind her ear and flopped into her eyes._

_"Shut up! You're all jealous! My parents may have died, like all of your parents! I'm going to join Fairy Tail and become the greatest musical Mage the world has ever seen!" I felt a sharp pain on on my cheek. I yelped and stumbled backwards, cupping my stinging cheek. Kia stood before me, her hand extended from the impact of the slap. I felt my body shake in fury as she smirked. I felt the smooth wood of my guitar under my fingertips, I knew what I had to do. I let out a scream of fury as I lifted the guitar and slammed it onto her head, the base hitting her head before her limp body fell to the floor._

_A scream filled the room, soon followed by various gasps. "ANYONE ELSE WANNA TRY?!" I asked. The girls all stepped back before running from their room, screaming out to anyone that'd help them. "Murderer!" Someone screamed. I looked down at Kia's body and smirked as she continued to lay limp on the floor. I finally smirked and kicked her stomach, causing her to roll across the floor._

_A bang echoed through the room as the heavy door slammed open. I turned to face the hulk of a girl who stood in the doorway, her body taking up almost the whole of the doorframe. Kya's hair fell to her shoulders, it was shining in the remaining light that filtered through the curtain covered windows. Her chest heaved as her breathing became more and more heavier with each passing second. She looked down at the floor at Kia, she growled and ran towards me, her footsteps thudding on the wooden floorboards. "Chloe!" I turned my head to face a small boy, his hair slightly covered his eyes and his pale skin gleamed in the light. It took me a moment to realise he was running towards me. "What are you...?" It was then that I was shoved in the side by this running kid. The next thing I knew was that I was rolling across the ground, a pale and muscular arm was wrapped around my waist and another at my chest._

_When we finally stopped rolling I groaned and winced. 'He could have at least made sure that the front side of my body was facing his chest, that way I wouldn't have been that hurt!' I thought to myself._

_"Are you ok?" Mysterious stranger asked. I nodded and allowed him to roll me in his arms, I ever-so-subtly looked all over his body. There was no way a kid with such a baby face could be so...muscly? "Yeah...thanks" I felt myself blush at the fact that our bodies were extremely close. "You can...erm...let me go now, I'm ok" I clarified. He nodded and loosened his arms from my body, his hand brushing through my long brown and blonde hair._

_I looked over at the floor to see Kya was now chest-down on the floor, squishing Kia. "Didn't you know not to hurt her sister?" The dude asked. I shrugged. "The thought didn't really occur to me until I was bitch-slapped and I decided to beat the mother-fucker down with my guitar" I looked up to see all the guys running towards us, a few we're holding straighteners and curling irons. "You're twelve, you shouldn't be using such crude language" He murmured. "You shouldn't be so muscular" I retorted._

_"I never said I was twelve" He stated as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_"PAEDO!" (Still completely unaware that they're about to be burnt by what can only be described as torture devices for girls)_

_"Yes, and on that point CAN WE FINISH THIS LATER WHEN WE'VE DESTROYED THEM!"_

_"You're going to destroy them?" I asked, completely dumbfounded._

_"Yeah, how else?" Like, duh._

_"Well we could do this!" I grabbed a pitcher of water and launched it at the girls, soaking them and their weapons in they process. They screamed in fury as I laughed and grabbed my guitar from they floor and slung it on my back before doing the same with my bag. I ran to the nearby window and opened it as far as it'd go. "Where are you going?" The boy asked, he was suddenly right beside me. "Isn't it obvious?" He shook his head, no._

_"I'm going to begin my quest to become a musical Mage and join the Fairy Tail Guild!" I said happily. The boy's face flashed with concern._

_"Be careful" He whispered. And that was the last thing I heard before he pushed me out of the window. I landed on my feet and looked up at the window, a magpie sat and stared at me from a nearby tree. "What are you looking at you damn magpie?!" I frowned at it before I took off running. This was it, I was finally starting my quest to become the ultimate musical Mage; nothing could stand in my way._

Three years later...

My hands swung at my sides as I ran along the winding street road. It'd been three years since I began my quest to reach the Fairy Tail Guild, and I was still searching. Lame, I know. But I won't stop until a reach the guild. I asked magic shop owners, old people who seemed to know a lot; and anyone who looked magicy. I was nowhere near to achieving my dream in the near future. I tried everything to become a better musician, I even duelled a few people. Well, when I say people... I may have duelled a few animals and insects, only when I had nothing better to do, ok? Don't judge me.

I won a few duels, but the one time I duelled a grasshopper...never duel a grasshopper! You will never win! Anyway, I challenged a grasshopper to a duel and he beat me! The bug didn't even have an instrument! He just rubbed his legs against each other and was declared the winner! The joke was on him though, I ended up squishing him...

So here I am, running down some street, hoping to find a magic shop that'll point me in the right direction. A large wooden sign swung outside a shop, stars and moons were scattered around the sign and 'Magic Shop' was written in the middle. "Magic Shop? Real creative" I snorted. The store must be tacky if it is anything like the sign out front. Pushing past my opinion I opened the store door and rolled my eyes as the bell rung to announce a customer. A short, fat, bearded man stood behind the counter; a parrot at his side.

I walked up to the counter and felt like puking when I watched his eyes scan my body, pervert. I finally stopped in front of the counter and smiled. "Hello miss, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Hello, I was wondering if you cou..."

"Would you like to buy some cards?" He interrupted, gesturing to some cards in front of him. "What? No! I came to ask if..."

"Wanna buy a some romantic incense?" He asked.

"What? No! Why would I want romantic incense?" I asked.

The man smiled and poked something on the counter. "You look like someone who'd need romantic incense to get some attention from boys" He stated. WHY THE GRRRR! I glared at the man, despite the obvious pounding vein in my forehead. "I do not want to buy anything! I don't have any time for boys ANYWAYS! I came to ask if you could direct me to Fairy Tail" I said as calm as I could. The man smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's it worth?" He drawled. I gulped and shifted on my leg so it was slightly bent, revealing a bit of my thigh. "Well, if you insist" I purred, trying not to be sick seeing as I was offering myself to an old fat guy.

The man took a deep breath and smiled, revealing black teeth. I forced myself from stepping back. "Well, you have to go up the road, turn left, go up the street, take a train ride to the fifth stop and get off; you'll be in Fairy Tail in no time" He explained. I nodded, finally!

"Thanks" I replied. I went to step towards the direction of the door when he whistled to me, like a dog! "Where are you going? Where's my offer?" He ordered. I smiled and grabbed the door handle. "Your offer is leaving"

I quickly exited the shop with the directions in my head. 'Go up the road, turn left, go up the street, take a train ride to the fifth stop and get off' I thought to myself. After I'd remembered the directions I began running up the road and went left and continued up the street. My legs started aching slightly as they grew used to the cobblestones and potholes. The train station soon came into sight. "Thank God" I panted. When I reached the station I bought a ticket and hopped onto the train, not bothering to find a seat; seeing as there weren't any! The landscape passed by at a gradual speed as the train grew faster.

It was about an hour later that the train stopped at the fifth stop. I gathered my bag and jumped off the train and suddenly realized, I was in a freaking field! "STUPID FUCKER SET ME UP" I hissed. I stormed off the platform and felt the ground disappear from under me, soon splitting onto my face. "Ow" I planted my hands on the floor and quickly stood up and brushed myself off, looking around for anyone who saw my little episode. I was completely alone. Quickly opening my bag, I pulled out a fedora and slipped it on my head to block out a little of the sun. I finally threw my bag back over my shoulder and started walking through the field.

It'd either been minutes or hours, but I wasn't too sure. "How long is this stupid field?! There hasn't been a trace of humanity for miles! Stupid, fat, old man probably deliberately knew that I'd follow his directions, probably making his way here to follow me or rape me. You can never trust anyone these days! All I've even wanted was to become a music Mage, is that so much to ask?! I just want to join Fairy Tail, be apart of the guild there" I muttered to myself, anyone would think I was crazy. That's what spending three years alone does to ya, kids!

"I need a holiday" I whined quietly and searched my bag, hoping to find some water but nothing. "Great, I'm going to die of dehydration and starvation" They say a true Mage can survive for weeks on end without food or water. Then again, if I remember correctly the Mage apparently died from their own stupidity; he didn't pack anything on their journey. "I wonder if Gray Fullbuster will be at Fairy Tail? He probably will, so will Natsu and Levy and Juvia and Happy... Dream on Chloe, they're never gonna accept you, you lost to a stupid grasshopper. A grasshopper can play just his legs and still have more talent than me. The votes were probably fixed though"

It grew dark by the time I gave up walking. A lone tree stood in the centre of the field, a puny tree too; but it'd be safer than the ground. I climbed up onto a branch of the tree and yanked out my guitar and strummed the strum button. It was a Guitar Hero guitar, yeah the only sound coming out was the clicking of the buttons but...I love my Guiyar Hero guitar. I had to be playing the buttons and singing a random song about the fat old guy.

"Want to rip out his heart,

And stick it down his pants,

I hope he dies,

Because of all his lies.

I'm stuck in a field

Want to find the Fairy Tail guild

But I can't because...because I'm stuck in a field.

Gonna die of starvation

And dehydration"

I heard a squawk of a bird. I looked down to see a magpie fly towards the tree I was sitting in...

* * *

**Hi guys. this marks the end of the back stories (or does it?) Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Howl of the story! Sammy and Chloe chapter!**

**So here we are again, this is our story**

**Chloe: Hello again! You are reading my story.**

**Sammy: Hey! It's our story! And why are you always first to speak?**

**Chloe: Because I'm awesome, that's why.**

**Sammy: *Glares at Chloe***

**Chloe: Well anyway, we do not own the following: Fairy Tail, Guitar Hero and...some other stuff that might be in here!**

**Sammy: But I do own a pointy stick to beat Chloe with!**

**Chloe: *Turns to Sammy and backs away slowly* No! I'm allergic to pointyness!**

**Sammy: Ha! That's what she said. *Raises eyebrows suggestively*.**

**Chloe: *Turns to audience and nervously laughs* Help me!**

Chapter 3. Guitars and dreams.

Sammy's POV:

"KAI! WAIT UP!" I called as the damn bird flew to a mangled old tree.

*click* *click* *click*

I kept hearing the same god damn clicking as I walked through the field. There was only one tree in the field, maybe it was coming from there? I walked around the tree in the darkness the faint scent of chocolate, mint and maple wood drifted through my nostrils. The clicking drew to a sleepy stop. Then the distinct weight of a body fell from the sky and crushed me.

I shoved the weight off me and groaned as air filled my lungs. "What the hell?" I looked across at the body and grabbed a nearby stick, poking the body. My eyes ran over the body of a girl. She had long blonde and brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She didn't respond to my pokings, I put my hand over her neck to check for a pulse "OH MY GOD SHE'S DEAD!" I screamed.

I grabbed her body and sat her up by the side of the mangled tree's trunk, while I dug a grave or something.

They girl moaned and her head flopped to the side, causing me to scream. She opened her eyes and rubbed her head. "FLESH-EATING ZOMBIE!" The girl tilted her head to the side and winced.

"No, wait! I'm not a zombie!" She explained. I frantically shook my head.

"No, you're dead! You fell out the tree on top of me, you have no pulse!" I half-screamed.

"If I was a zombie then wouldn't I be eating your brains by now?" She asked.

"But wa... Actually...that's pretty true"

I looked over at Pie, my magpie and personal companion, to see him staring at the mysterious girl. My head turned back to the girl, she was staring at Pie cautiously. He was unnaturally quiet for once."Why is that magpie staring at me?" The girl asked. I chuckled and held my hand out to Pie, he soon flew towards me and landed on my shoulder. "This is Pie, he's my tiny little companion; my best friend and my little navigator" I stated proudly.

_'Kai'_ He mentally corrected. I smiled and ignored him completely, she couldn't hear him so she wouldn't know. The girl was in complete awe, it was either that or she thought I was completely insane. "And...you are?" She asked.

"Sammy" I held my hand out for her to shake. She took my hand and gently shook it. "I'm Chloe" She clarified. I smiled and we both dropped each others hands.

"So, what are you doing out here by yourself; in a tree, in the middle of a field?" I asked. A vein appeared on her forehead almost lay instantly. "Well, as a kid I wanted to travel to Fairy Tail and join the guild and become a musical Mage. I practiced for ages and one day...my parents died. I was sent to an orphanage with my parents' words in my head 'join Fairy Tail and become the greatest music Mage the world has ever seen'. All the kids at the orphanage picked on me until the I was twelve. I screamed at some girls for being mean and one of them slapped me around the face so...I knocked her unconscious with my guitar and her sister came to attack me; and some kid saved me," She drifted off and smiled slightly, I'm guessing she liked this kid.

"Anyway, the girl's sister tripped and squished her sister and we were about to be mobbed by girls with straighteners and curling irons. So I chucked water on them and jumped out of the window with my stuff and ran to join Fairy Tail" She added. I raised an eyebrow. "How long ago was this?" I asked.

"Erm...three years ago?" She asked rhetorically. I spluttered over my own spit and laughed. "Three years ago? That makes you, what? Fifteen?" Chloe nodded and blushed. "I guess I'm never going to find Fairy Tail" She whispered.

"Hey, don't say that. You might make it there...I want to go to Fairy Tail, I want to defeat all the dragon slayers; see if they'll be able to give me information on the whereabouts of my brother and sister"

"You're brother and sister? What happened to them?" Chloe asked. I shrugged.

"I think they we taken by some dragon slayers...I don't know where though..." I replied. Chloe frowned and smoothed her skirt down slightly. "You want to go to Fairy Tail?" She asked. I nodded and stuck my hand out to Pie so he could stand on my fingers. "Yep, it's the only chance I've got at seeing my family" I said quietly. I missed my brother and sister everyday, there wasn't a time when I didn't think about them. Chloe stammered and pushed her hair out of her face. "Could I come with you?" She quickly asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, the more the merrier"

Chloe grinned and quickly hugged me. "Thank you, so much" She said excitedly. I waved my hand and shrugged. "Don't mention it, I was getting kinda lonely with hanging around with a magpie for ages" Pie shrieked in my ear and I swatted his chest gently. "If this little guy annoys you, just hit him" I clarified.

"I think he's cute" She cooed. I could imagine Pie standing proud with a look that said 'yeah, she called me cute'. Quickly shaking my head, I snapped back to reality and watched as Chloe put something in her bag but it was covered by the dark. "What's that?" I asked.

"My Guitar Hero guitar, goes with me everywhere. I use it for duels when I'm not using my real guitar" She explained as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"So you've been alone for three years?" Chloe nodded and sighed.

"Yes, I never had anyone offer to travel with me" She said with a shrug. She had to travel alone since the age of twelve? That's so sad, and I don't mean it in a mean way either. Anything could have happened to her, the girl deserves some credit. "So how old are you?" She asked.

"Fifteen" I stated. Chloe smiled and shoved a hat in her bag.

"So, when are we leaving?" She asked, here voice excited.

"In the morning, we'll need an early start if we want to get there by nightfall... well a day or two nightfall's away that is" I replied. I sat down on a nearby by rock and Chloe did the same. "Nightfall? In a few days? How far away is it?"

"The other side of the country. Think it's somewhere in Magnolia." I murmured as I searched through my bag to find some food. Chloe didn't say anything, I looked up to see her face was bright red. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I came from the other side of the country" She said quietly. I couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity.

"You came from the other side of the country, and it took you three years?" I asked between laughs, tears streaming down my cheeks. Chloe's face grew hard, but she nodded an affirmative.

"I didn't know where it was, ok?" I wiped away a few tears and sniffed.

"Wait, what was the name of your orphanage?" I asked.

"Saint Latricia's" She hissed, ouch, I guess she hated it there...a lot by the sounds of it. Saint Latricia's wasn't far from Fairy Tail, a few miles short of it. The girl had been heading in the opposite direction, she would make it all the way around the world until she found it. "You were heading in the wrong direction" I clarified.

"No! Was I?" She asked sarcastically.

I looked over at Pie, he was still staring at Chloe. I couldn't help but snigger. _'Seems Pie has a crush on the human'_ I thought to myself. As if he heard me, Pie looked at me and soon looked away; not uttering a word. "Didn't you see the signs near the orphanage? There are signs all around the Saint Latricia's area pointing to Fairy Tail." I explained. "or at least there were" I muttered. Chloe pouted and looked down at the floor. My hand came into contact with a soft, foil covered lump. I pulled it from the bag and held it up. "Hey, heads up" I threw the food to Chloe and she quickly caught it and ripped open the foil, wolfing down the food.

"Jeez, when was the last time you ate?" I asked, my voice concerned. She shrugged. "A few days, maybe a week" She replied. That might explain why she was so thin. After a few hours of talking we decided to go to sleep. Pie decided to sit on a rock facing Chloe, probably so he could spend the whole night watching her sleep.

The next day...

The next morning we ate sandwiches again, before we decided to set off to Fairy Tail. I absentmindedly ran my fingers over my necklace, I was so screwed if I lost it. "So, last night you said something about duels?" I asked Chloe. She nodded and smiled. "I compete in a lot of duels to show off my skills. This one time a few years ago I had a duel with a grasshopper, I was well ahead; going to win when the judges had us stop and declared him the winner" She replied. I looked at her in disbelief. "Go on" I encouraged.

"So, anyway. They declared him the winner and said it was an amazing attempt at playing the violin. Of course he was just rubbing his legs together, making that noise that grasshoppers then he won, the little fucker. Jokes on him though, because I squished him" She grinned and shook her head at the memory.

"Why? You gonna squish me too?" I asked.

"Are you calling me fat?" She growled

"Yes, yes I am" I replied with a smile. I didn't really mean she was fat, that girl was freaking tiny!

"Well that's mean" Chloe smiled and I looked down at the stick she was holding.

"Where did you get that stick from?" I asked nervously.

"Mwhahahahahaha" She laughed and poked me with the stick. I liked this girl.

Chloe threw the stick in a bush and smiled once more. "You deserved that" She giggled.

"Yeah, I probably did" Damn! This girl is crazy and funny...LIKE ME! There I was thinking I was the only weirdo around here. I heard a weird groan from a nearby tree. A guy was standing in front of it, rubbing himself against it; like really rubbing, humping would be a better word. "Not the only weirdo" _'oh shit'_ "Did I say that out loud?" I asked. Chloe and Pie both nodded an affirmative. _'I can't believe I said that out loud'_ I thought.

A few nightfall's later, well, maybe more than a few...

It was late by the time we reached the other side of the country, at least I think it was. "Where are the signs? You said they'd be here!" Chloe whined. I looked around, yep, no signs. I leaned against a building and clucked my tongue before nodding. "Yep, we're lost" I stated. Chloe fell over anime-style and groaned as she rolled around.

"We're gonna starve to death! We'll never make it!" She cried. I poked her with my foot until she stopped and stood up. My hand rested on her shoulder as I made eye contact.

"Chloe, listen to me. We'll find Fairy Tail...eventually," I turned to Pie and glared. "Some little navigator you turned out to be" I darkly whispered.

"Hey, it's not his fault. We're just going the wrong way, that's all" Chloe explained, trying to remain optimistic. I nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I suppose if its gonna take ages for us to get there then we better practice some magic" I said with a shrug. Chloe squealed and danced around in a circle, causing a group of pigeons to fly away.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Anyone would think you've never been taught" I stated. I turned back to Chloe, her face pale. "You don't know any magic...do you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I never learned" She whispered. I face palmed and looked back up at her, a single tear dripped down her chin. "Hey, don't cry. I'll help you" I said sniffed and wiped her eyes. "How?"

"I'm gonna help you" I announced. Chloe gave me a weird look and nodded.

We sat down at a park to have lunch...well some rice really, but it was all we had until we got more food. "Where do you get food from? Do you have some magic storage space like Erza? You know, where she keeps her weapons and armor?" Chloe asked. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head.

"No, it's something called 'finders keepers'" I clarified. Chloe gasped, her chopsticks fell into the small, plastic bowl. "You must have stole something before" I stated. Chloe's mouth turned into a grimace as she picked up her chopsticks and shoved some rice into her mouth. "I'm not saying anything" She mumbled over a mouthful of rice.

"Take that as a yes then!" I sung. Chloe mock-glared and nodded in defeat.

When I was done eating I put my bowl in my bag along with my chopsticks. "Well, let's get practicing. Shall we?"

After a few minutes it became apparent that, although she had magic potential, she couldn't use magic to save her life. I sighed, then an idea struck. I had a strange feeling since the moment I met her, like a fiery weight round my neck. I walked over to her like a man possessed. "W...what are you doing?" She stuttered as I made my way towards her. I lent in close to her and let my hands snake round my neck, lifting a golden-red Phoenix by a silver chain. I placed it round her neck and took a step back. Marveling at the sight, crimson and orange flames engulfed her figure. It took a few seconds, but the flames accepted her as a friend and the orange turned neon before flowing back into the necklace reviling a red gemstone that was cradled by the Phoenix amulet. A stone that hasn't existed since my sister wore it.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"This is an extremely special necklace, it was my sister's. There are only three like it in the whole world. All belonging to me and my siblings. They allow us to take human form, but I'm not sure what will happen with you because you're already human" I explained. Chloe tilted her head and leaned forward slightly as she gazed at it. Chloe had potential, real potential. I could sense her ability to create magic, she just didn't know how to yet. My gut told me that Chloe and I would be good friends, we already found each other and decided to travel together to reach the same place. It must be fate...right?

I cradled the necklace in my palm. Chloe smiled. "I want you to have it" She gasped and shook her head.

"I can't, it's your sister's; you barely even know me" She whispered. I smiled and placed her palm over the necklace. "You're going to need it. It'll help you have some power, enough power for you to become a Mage. Without it...they probably won't accept you in the guild. You said for yourself, you never learned magic. I'll be able to get in but you won't, not without this. If you want to be a musical Mage than this is the key to your success...for now anyway" I retorted.

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. "What is it exactly?"

"It's a Phoenix necklace, the wearer draws the power from the magic crystal and that enough will give the wearer the power of the Phoenix. Well in my sister's case it stopped her phoenix powers going out of control. You'll have the power of the Phoenix" I replied. She stared down at the necklace. A red, yellow and orange Phoenix hung from a red and yellow chain, _'wasn't it silver before? Guess it changed when it came in contact with magic'_. A red crystal hung from its beak, signifying its power. Chloe released the amulet letting the necklace fall onto her collar bone. "You already seem like a sister to me, Chloe, it feels right for you to have it" I whispered. She closed her eyes and nodded.

My wolf senses picked up the majestic call of the Phoenix, the thrum of its wings filled the air; and an almost invisible mist that only I could see settled onto Chloe before disappearing. She opened her eyes and let out the breath she was holding. "I guess we need to start training" I stated. Chloe nodded in agreement and smiled. "Hai" She agreed.

* * *

**Hello! Emo-twilight-wolf girl and SakuraIchigoDark here! This was a long chapter to write! Anyway this is probably the longest chapter that'll start of the fan-fic properly, even though Sammy already started it but...you know! Please review guys! We'd both love to hear your thoughts on this story and chapters! Love always Chloe and Sammy**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Howl of the Phoenix. **

**A collaborative story by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl and SakuraIchigoDark or...Chloe and Sammy! The beginning of this chapter was intended to be in Chapter 3 towards the end, but Sammy and I agreed that this should be in it's own chapter because chapter 3 would be really long. So anyway...enough said here.**

**Sammy: Ha ha! I've managed to speak first!**

**Chloe: Only because I thought I'd be nice for once!**

**Sammy: So, it is a possibility that the amazing Kai may possible change in this chapter. A secret might also be...**

**Chloe: *Attacks Sammy and stops her speech * SHUT UP! *Turns to audience and smiles* Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3. Fairy Tail.

Sammy's POV:

One year later...

Chloe stuck her hands out and flames surrounded her, with a flick of her hand she sent them spiralling away and hitting a nearby tree; engulfing it in flames. She smiled, her dimples still showing; but they weren't as babyish as before. It was hard to believe that it'd been a year since we'd both met. I clapped and smiled back at her. "That was perfect, Chloe!" I squealed. She nodded and curtsied before pouting. "I feel sorry for the tree" She murmured. I shrugged and cupped her shoulder. "I think we're ready to try and find Fairy Tail again" I stated. Chloe looked at Pie.

_'Kai'_ He mentally corrected. I rolled my eyes and Chloe laughed. "What do you think, Kai? Think we should start to look for Fairy Tail...again?" She asked.

_'Yep!'_ He replied. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Chloe. Pie never had that look until he met her...weird. I already had a hunch that he liked her, it seemed that it was true. We'd both grown in the course of a year. Chloe had gotten taller and her hair had grown, reaching just above her waist. Her legs were now extremely long, models would die for her legs. Her chest had filled out a bit, it wasn't difficult to see. We knew each other like the back of our hands, we could both tell when the other wasn't feeling happy. The smallest of gestures told a story, one we both knew. The story of how we met; the way we traveled, the things we and done together.

I too had grown. My chest was larger (although not to large, big breast get in the way in combat sometimes.) My hair was now a lot longer, definitely needing to be cut soon. My hips had slightly curved more and my eyes had got shinier. I still hadn't grown though, I was still tiny; Kawaii as Chloe says. I may be small but by God do I pack a punch when necessary!

There was no doubting that Chloe was my best friend, replacing Kai. I looked over at our magpie companion and nervously smiled as he glared and looked back at Chloe as she threw creek water over the flames, hoping to get it to die down. I bent down and gathered my bag from the ground, along with Chloe's. I threw her bag to her and she easily caught it, slipped her arms through the straps and stuck her finger out for Kai to land on. He soon did and Chloe rested him on her shoulder, Kai chirped and nudged her head with his beak.

"I guess we'll be off now, huh?" Chloe asked. I nodded and touched my necklace, Chloe mirrored my actions and did the same with her own; a habit we had both learned. We took off and gave our make-shift campsite one last look before we were on our way to Fairy Tail...at last. As we edged closer to our destination it was as if a path had newly unraveled, as if fate was waiting for the time that we'd both be ready to step through the gates of Fairy Tail. We still had a long way to go, all three of us growing tired as midday passed. After several offers on my behalf to rest, as Chloe looked like a walking zombie, she soon gave in and sat down for a minute or two; before getting up and continue walking. The girl doesn't understand the meaning of rest!

Kai flew by our side, keeping a close watch out for anything that meant we were heading in the wrong direction. "Where are the signs?" I asked quietly. Kai squawked and landed on Chloe's shoulder.

_'Maybe they've become weaker, there were signs before'_ He replied in telepathically. The air seemed clearer with every step, the scents surrounding us grew more sweeter and more mouth watering. I looked over at Chloe and nodded once, we were heading in the right direction. We soon reached a stretch of cobblestones, I knew we were heading in the right direction. Two voices screeched from up the road, two I knew from anywhere.

"No, Natsu! It's your fault that my keys got lost ANYWAY! Aquarius will have my ass for, this...again!" Lucy screeched. It was Lucy and Natsu from Fairy Tail! We were nearly there! I looked over at Chloe and smiled, she looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. "No, Luce! Look! I didn't really lose them, I pretended so we could get away!" Natsu explained. He held aloft a circle with keys hanging from it. Lucy smiled and yanked the keys from his hand before kicking him in the shin.

"Hey! You!" I called. Natsu and Lucy turned to face me, their eyebrows raised. Happy looked up at Natsu curiously. "Who's that?" He asked. Natsu shrugged and walked towards me, Lucy and Happy trailing behind.

"You're Natsu and Lucy right? From Fairy Tail?" I asked. They both nodded. Natsu's bubblegum pink hair lightly moved as a breeze picked up. "Who wants to know?" He asked.

"I'm Sammy, and this is my friend Chloe. We've traveled for a year to get here! We've trained all this time to try and see if we'd be accepted into the guild" I explained.

"You want to join the guild?" Lucy asked. I nodded and smiled.

"My friend Chloe here wants to be a music Mage, she already has the potential to be a Mage and her skills can easily prove it. Right now she has the power of the Phoenix" I replied. I turned to Chloe and saw she was slightly swaying from side to side. "Hey, is she ok?" Natsu asked, gesturing to Chloe. I shook my head.

"She's tired, she only rested for two minutes at the most; we've been walking for hours" I clarified. Chloe muttered something that sounded a lot like 'piggyback'. Natsu looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Should I give her a piggyback?" He asked. I shrugged.

"If you don't mind, she'll pass out at any second" The pink haired 'Fairy Tailer' ( I couldn't think of anything else to call him) walked over to Chloe and smiled at her. "piggyback time, ok?" He halve asked, halve... sang? Chloe nodded as he turned his back to her and crouched down slightly.

Chloe leaned towards him and hopped up as his hands settled under her thighs and supported her on his back. He smiled and stood up careful, Chloe's weight didn't seem to bother him. "So, you're taking us to Fairy Tail?" I asked. Natsu, Lucy and Happy all nodded. "Of course we will" Lucy replied.

"I can sense your 'namika' powers anyway, seems you'll make great new arrivals" Natsu clarified. I smiled and nodded. "You have no idea how much this means to us"

Lucy grinned. "I think we do" She joked. Kai settled on my shoulder and Natsu, Happy and Lucy stiffened before saluting him; I had to laugh at that.

"What's so funny? You have a magpie on your shoulder!" Happy shrieked.

"Pie's a friend, I've known him for a few years. He doesn't bring bad luck, it's just a load superstitious nonsense" I stated.

"Try telling that to people at the guild" Lucy murmured. I'm guessing they'll be really superstitious. Kai glanced at Natsu, he looked...jealous? _'Tell anyone and you're dead'_ Kai warned. Aha, so he does like Chloe...

After a while of walking we stopped outside the guild, I took a deep breath and looked at Kai; we were finally here, too bad Chloe was asleep for the grand entrance.

Natsu's POV:

I carried the sleeping girl into the Fairy Tail guild, her weight not effecting me one bit. The guild was relatively quiet inside, there was no one fighting as usual. Stepping around a passed out guild-member I walked towards the stairs and jumped back slightly as a boom echoed through the hall. "NATSU!" We turned to see Gray standing at the far end of the bar. He stormed over to me and subconsciously pulled his shirt off his head and threw it behind the bar, almost like a stripper. "Gray?" I asked, confused. Oh wait, he only strips when he wants to fight. I gulped and raised an eyebrow and watched as his hand trailed down to his pants.

"GRAY, STOP!" Lucy ordered. He frowned and pulled his pants off in one fluid motion, leaving him in only his boxers.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to return!"

"Oh, god" Sammy whispered. I turned my head to see her eyes were bulging out of her head, she covered her eyes and turned to face me. "Please tell me he's not going to take those off!" She begged. I shrugged.

"Gray, I can't fight you. If you haven't noticed I'm carrying a girl on my back" I stated. He snorted and clicked his knuckles. "Likely story, excuses won't get you anywhere!"

I carefully unlatched the girl from my back and swung her around so I was holding her bridal style in my arms. Gray's movements faltered as he looked upon the sleeping girl. "She is...?" He trailed off.

"My best friend Chloe! We've come to join the guild!" The Sammy chick clarified.

"Yeah, what she said" I replied. Gray focused his attention back to Chloe and his face suddenly softened.

"Where are they staying?" He asked.

"Upstairs until we came find a room for them" Lucy explained. Gray nodded and stepped forward towards me, his arms stretched out in front of him. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to carry her upstairs, Erza wants to speak to you; immediately" He replied.

"You giving me bull?" I asked. Gray shook his head.

"No, now hand her over. I'll take her upstairs" He practically growled. I gave in and passed the sleeping girl over and into his arms. Gray nodded and turned to Sammy. "Follow me" Sammy nodded and followed Gray up the flight of stairs, probably so he could screw both of them.

Sammy's POV:

I couldn't believe that I was following The Gray Fullbuster up the stairs to a room. Life really couldn't get any better. He pushed open a door and stepped into the room and over to a queen sized bed, soon laying Chloe down. When the blankets were covering Chloe, Gray turned to me and smiled. "So, how old are you both?"

"Sixteen, I'm a few months older than Chloe" I clarified. He nodded and turned back to her, his eyes showed an emotion that I couldn't quite name. I looked to Pie, he looked kinda pissed. Probably jealous...again.

"Don't worry, he probably won't get together with her" I whispered to him. _'He'll be with juvia'_ I mentally added. Kai nodded and opened his beak before cawing at Gray. "Why is there a magpie?" He asked. Slightly weary of the jealous bird. "This is our friend, Kai. He's a special magpie" I stated. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Ok then..." He glanced back at Chloe and smiled, bitch was hitting on my best friend; well, eye-fucking her really.

"Hey, Fullbuster!" He turned to face me. "Put on some clothes, you'll scare her when she wakes up" I added. Gray rolled his eyes and mumbled something.

"Look after her" He practically hissed. I quickly nodded and watched as he left the room. _'I hope he puts some clothes on'_ I thought to myself. Kai nodded, poor little guy had some competition. I sat on the edge of the bed near Chloe's covered feet. Kai hopped off my shoulder and stood by her head. I hope we'll be accepted into the guild, I don't know what we'll do otherwise.

The next morning...

Chloe's POV:

I awoke to the feeling of satin beneath me, I rolled over and smiled. Ah, bliss. I felt someone touch my arm and gently shake me. "Oi, wake up" The voice sounded so husky and low. I smiled and moved my head to the side.

"Five more minutes" I whispered. When an icy hand touched mine I practically leapt from the bed and shrieked. Wait...bed? My eyes scanned around the room, light trickled in through curtained windows; four bedposts stretched up towards the ceiling.

I turned my head to face the person beside me, my eyes locked with dark blue eyes. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked. The guy smiled and grabbed the bottom of his chest before pulling it upwards. I moved back and gulped. "Hey! I'm not a first date girl! Second date maybe!" I shrieked.

"Shush, just look" He whispered. The guy gestured to the guild mark on the right side of his chest. He was a guild member of Fairy Tail. "You...you're Gray...aren't you?" I asked. The guy nodded and smiled.

"Yep, Gray Fullbuster, the one and only" He replied. I nodded and smiled, his bare chest was quite...distracting?

"Am I distracting you?" He teased.

"Yes, you are" I stated sharply, with a hunt of humor to my voice. Gray smiled and slowly pulled his shirt back on, surely teasing me. When he was finally dressed he looked back at me and smirked. "See something you like?" I pouted and thought of a come back. "Nope, not really; nothing too interesting there" I clarified. The Ice Mage raised an eyebrow, his eyes full of fury. "Your friend is waiting for you downstairs. You might want to get down to the bar real quickly before Cana gets her drunk" He almost growled. I nodded and wiped the sleep from my eyes before getting out of the bed and quickly making it.

I turned around to see where Gray had gone, I went outside to try and find my way to the bar that Gray spoke of. My hand flew to my throat as I opened the door to see Gray standing in the doorway, his face softer than it was before. "Look, I'm sorry for being mean." He apologized. I nodded and weakly smiled.

"It's fine, now, I need to see Sammy" I replied. Gray nodded and pointed his thumb in the direction of the stairs.

"The bar's this way" He clarified. I followed after him and spotted Sammy sitting at the bar, a drink in her hands. I quickly ran down the stairs, over to Sammy. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around to face me before I quickly hugged her. "We made it" I whispered. She laughed and patted my arm. "We sure did, Chlo" Finally letting go of her, I took a seat next to her and peaked at her drink; it was clear. Vodka? "It's water, ok?" Sammy clarified.

"It better be" I warned, pointing a finger at her. She stuck her tongue out and pushed my finger away from her face. "So, what happened last night?"

"Well, Natsu gave you a piggyback and brought you back here with us; Gray carried you upstairs and I stated with you until I fell asleep on the floor" Sammy explained.

"Soooo...are we gonna be joining the guild?" I asked. Sammy nodded before turning to a white haired beauty with blue eyes who stood behind the bar. "So, this is Chloe" She stated. Sammy nodded and smiled.

"Yep, Mirajane, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is Mirajane" I smiled at the woman and lifted my hand.

"Hello" Mirajane smiled back.

"Call me Mira, it's less of a mouthful" Mira replied. I nodded and looked down at a plate of food the Sammy pushed towards me. "Go on, eat; you must be hungry"

Quickly reaching out, I grabbed some of the food and bit into it; the flavor bursting into my mouth. I managed to eat at a leisurely pace, without inhaling every morsel on the plate. The food tasted amazing, it was the best food I'd ever tasted in my whole entire life. "So, Chloe; where are you going to have your guild stamp?" Mira asked. I shrugged.

"I was thinking on my left hip, kinda towards the front?" I replied. Mira nodded and settled a weird looking thing on the bar. I turned to Sammy and poked her shoulder. "Where are you having yours?" She shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll probably have mine done later" She yawned and pushed her hair back .

When the time came to have my guild stamp I stood beside the bar as Mirajane held the stamp maker. My shirt was lifted up to just under my bra line. "Will this hurt?" I asked cautiously. Mira shook her head and smiled.

"No, no; it's just like getting your hip pierced" She clarified.

"That sounds painful..." I murmured.

"Brace yourself"

"AH, YOU BITCH!" I screamed.

"I said 'brace yourself'" Mira stated.

I looked at the blue guild mark not permanently placed on my skin. My hand reached down to poke the mark but my hand was slapped away. "Don't touch it! It'll be painful" Lucy murmured. I pouted and stared at the mark, it looked pretty cool; other than the fact that my skin was burning. "It looks pretty cool, it the same color as mine" I looked up across the room to see Gray looking at my hip. A blush rushed to my cheeks and down my neck as I realized he was staring at my skin. I dropped the hem of my shirt and let it fall back to its original place.

Sammy looked at me and raised an eyebrow as she gave me 'the look'. The look that all kids as school give each other when somebody likes them. I glared at Sammy and looked back at Mira. "Thanks?" She smiled and put the evil torture device of doom back on the bar (I only learned later on that it only hurt some people.) I let out a breath of relief, now that the torture device was out of Mira's clutches I felt a lot better; knowing that she couldn't hurt me anymore. I looked to Sammy, her eyebrows were furrowed in thought. Her face soon softened and she stood up, her hand in the air. "I WANT MINE ON MY SHOULDER BLADE!" She screamed. I winced and shuffled away from her, continuing to look in her direction. Sammy frowned. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" In a flash her arm stuck out as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her.

My eyes searched the room until I found Kai. "Help me." I squeaked.

_'I would...if I could...and...I WILL!'_ I smiled and awaited my rescue from Sammy's clutches. _'You better hurry up, Kai'_ I thought to myself. He nodded and flew towards me his wing hitting Sammy's face until she had to let go to swat him away. I darted across the room and hid behind Gray and Natsu, they turned to face me, eyebrows raised in an almost comical way. "Hiding?" Natsu asked.

"Yep, Sammy can get real...clingy sometimes" I said quietly. There was no point in whispering, seeing as her wolf senses would pick it up anyway.

I looked up again, Sammy's face appearing right beside mine. I screamed and fell backwards. A grin plastered her face. "I found yooooou!" She sang. Ooh, great.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Sammy: *bets chloe with a stick* GRAY. WILL. BE. WITH. JUVIA!  
**

**Chloe: ow ow OW! ok OK. YOU CAN STOP HITTING ME NOW! sheesh woman *mumble*  
**

**Sammy: what did you say?  
**

**Chloe: Nothing.  
**

**Hello again! You've been reading Howl of the Phoenix, the collaboration story by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl and SakuraIchigoDark. We apologize for some weird bits, if there are any.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Howl of the Phoenix.**

**Hello again guys! This is a collaborative story by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl and SakuraIchigoDark. It's took a lot of work to get to this point so...enjoy!**

**Chloe: We do not own Fairy Tail, Guitar Hero, erm...and other stuff in this chapter!**

**Sammy: We do not also own some Fairy Tail Abridged quotes here either!**

Chapter 5. Changing Kai.

Sammy's POV:

After having my guild stamp placed on my shoulder blade, and feeling really embarrassed because most of the guild saw me half naked! Mira told me that if I wanted my mark to be on my shoulder blade than I'd have to remove my top, thing is I wasn't wearing my... 'plainest' bra underneath. Chloe suggested that maybe we should have gone somewhere will less people, but Mirajane said most or all of the guild would see me naked at least once so it wouldn't matter. So Chloe sat across the room, having a deep conversation with Lucy, while I had a weird stamp thing practically slapped onto my shoulder blade. It bloody hurt too!

I was almost crying when it was over... When my top was back on, I blushed and went over to where Chloe was sitting with Lucy; Gray was also there. "Hey!" Chloe squealed. I glared at her, causing her to shrink back in her seat and land on Gray's lap. "Hey, you wanna join us on a mission?" Lucy asked. I nodded frantically, Chloe doing the same. Lucy smiled and nodded at Gray. "I guess that's settled then"

Later that day...

We finally reached the entrance to a huge cave. A roar echoed around the walls and assaulted my ear drums. "When you said mission?" Chloe asked.

"As in, we need to try and get one of me keys from the monster that is in there" Lucy clarified.

"How did it get your key-" I asked.

"Natsu" She cut me off, using his name as an answer. I nodded and peaked inside the cave, I couldn't see that much though. "We need to be quick because a there was a quest asking for a dragon slayer slay the monster, and Lucy needs the key otherwise Aquarius will kill her for losing they key...again" Gray added.

So Natsu did lose one of her keys the other day. "Get ready because we're gonna go in" Lucy clarified. Chloe and I nodded.

"We're ready" We both replied. Chloe and I turned to each other and stuck a finger out.

"Jinx!" Gray and Lucy both laughed and soon stopped, waving their hands to tell us we had to go in. We both walked up to Gray and Lucy and followed. A loud roar filled the cave and I looked across the darkness to see a huge form in front of me. Flames suddenly appeared in front of me and I screamed, jumping back. Chloe stuck her hand out and flames shot out from her palm, hitting the dragon's flames. "Gray, you need to freeze it!" She shouted.

_'Since when did Chloe take over?'_ Gray nodded and murmured something, an ice bazooka appeared in his arms and ice flew out the end. Enveloping the dragon in a thick sheet of ice, stopping its flames. "It won't hold out for long, Luce! Get the key!" He shouted. Lucy nodded and quickly jumped onto a rock and leapt onto the beast's back. She stuck her hand in the air, a small key poking through a gap in her fingers. "Got it!" She clarified.

I looked back to the monster, a large crack suddenly appeared and flames shot out of its mouth before the ice shattered. Lucy screamed and jumped for its body, running back towards the entrance to the cave; screaming all the way. I made my way out of the cave behind Lucy. Where was Chloe? "Chloe?!" I screamed. She wasn't outside. Lucy's face paled as Gray quickly emerged from the cave alone. "Where's Chloe?" Lucy half-screamed. A scream emitted from the inside of the rock covered cave. "She's still in there!" I practically cried. Gray turned back to the cave, about to enter when suddenly a roar came from inside along with a bang.

We watched in horror as the cave collapsed. "CHLOE!" I covered my eyes as dust shot out from the ruins. When the dust fell everything was silent, not a single sound was heard. I rushed towards the mass of rocks, she can't be dead. SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! My hands gripped a rock as I removed it and threw it past me. Gray and Lucy kneeled by my side and did the same, lifting rocks to try and reach Chloe. Tears ran down my cheeks as I gripped another rock. "S...she'...c...can't be...d...dead!" I almost sobbed. Lucy wrapped an arm around me.

"Don't give up hope" She whispered. I nodded and brushed away the tears.

Whether it'd been minutes or hours, I wasn't sure. We'd already moved a lot of the broken rock but still no Chloe. I looked over at Gray, his eyes searched the gaps on the rock formation almost frantically. His mouth moved so quickly that I couldn't understand a word he said. Maybe I could hear her if I listened close enough I'd be able to hear her breathing. I closed my eyes and paid attention to the sounds around me...I heard a faint thrum from beneath a rock. My eyes snapped open as I looked at the rock it was coming from. "Gray! Right in front of you!" I shouted. He nodded and grabbed hold of the huge rock and slowly pulled it upwards, the veins in his arms expanded as his muscles grew larger.

He grunted and lifted the rock above his head before throwing it beside him. He quickly bent down and lifted Chloe from the crevice in the floor. "She's still breathing" He clarified. I rushed over to them as he laid her down on a strip of grass. Small cuts covered various places on her body, she'd definitely have bruises. "Chloe? Can you hear me?" I asked. Her eyelids flickered but she didn't respond. Gray stuck his hand out and shot some ice onto her bare arm. Chloe squeaked and quickly sat up. "Ow" I smiled and quickly hugged her.

"Thank God, you're alive" I whispered.

"What happened?" Lucy asked. I let Chloe go.

"It cornered me and I couldn't go anywhere. I kept sending flames out to it but it only stunned it for a split second before it tried attacking me again. Its tail hit the side of the cave and everything fell" She explained.

"Just thank Gray that he was strong enough to lift the rock off you" I stated. Chloe gasped.

"Gray saved me?" She asked. She turned to Gray and smiled. "Thank you, you saved my life" Gray smiled.

"It was nothing" He murmured.

Chloe had the expression that said 'to hug or not to hug'. I nodded at her and she quickly wrapped her thin arms around Gray's waist. The ice Mage smiled and wrapped his arms around Chloe. "It's ok, really it is" He whispered. Kai really had some competition, he had to get past the fact he was a bird and the fact that Gray Fullbuster had more of a shot than he ever would. "We better go, quickly. A slayer will be here any minute to complete that mission I was telling you about, and sabertooth's dragon slayers are pretty mean." Lucy explained. My fists tensed at the word, slayer. My bother William was a dragon, without his necklace he'd turn into a dragon; a slayer had him and my sister, Lotti. I just knew they'd been taken.

Chloe let go of Gray and walked back over to me. "Come on, lets go" I nodded and walked by her side as we traveled back to the guild. We were both hungry and tired after all the commotion. Only Lucy and a few members of the guild knew why I was here. I told them, just in case. They accepted it, I knew they were trying to cure me of the hatred I held, but I just couldn't.

I pulled William's necklace off of my neck and looked at it, Chloe's hand rested on my shoulder as we made our way back to the guild. Lucy stood on my right, her expression reassuring. "Don't worry, Sammy, we'll find them" She promised. I nodded and continued walking, we all stopped instantly as Natsu ran out towards us; holding his stomach as he laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "What's so funny?" Chloe asked. Natsu belly laughed for a few more seconds before swiping the tears away from his cheeks. "K...Kai! Levy, Juvia and Mirajane! They...HAHAHAHA! They put r...ribbons and...b...bows on K...Kai! He looks like a gender bender!" He laughed.

I looked at Chloe, a smile on my face; all traces of sadness now gone. "Let's see!" I shrieked. Chloe nodded and grabbed my hand before running full speed into the guild and towards the guild. Mirajane, Levy and Juvia stood at the bar, their backs turned to us. Mirajane stood back and waved her hand. "A voila!" She giggled. I looked through the group of girls and saw Kai standing on top of the bar, his body covered in ribbons and various sized bows. I grabbed my stomach as I laughed, my free hand clutching at the necklace that belonged to my brother. A dragon pendant hung from a platinum chain, the silver dragon spiraled round a gem no longer there.

Pie glared at shot up towards me, his beak grabbing the necklace and yanking it from my hand. I stopped laughing and went to grab it back when I watched his beak let go of it, I first expected it to drop to the floor and break; but instead it swung around his head and fell onto his neck and dangled down. The weight was too great as Kai fell towards the floor, Chloe dived towards him and caught him in her hands as a green and blue light emitted from the necklace. A crystal-like turquoise gem blinked into existence and flooded the room with light. I winced and shielded my eyes from the bright light and waited for the light to fade.

I dropped my arm from my eyes and saw Chloe laying on her back, a boy straddling her waist; his hands on either side of her head as her hands clung to his waist. I looked at the boy and gasped. He had dark, black hair that slightly covered his eyes in a cute emo fringe; his skin was pale and his body muscular. "Kai?" Chloe asked. She slowly sat up, the boy leaned back in synch with her.

"Chloe" He whispered.

"You...you're human?" She choked out. Kai lifted his hands and stared at his palms in awe. "I'm human...I'm not a magpie anymore" He whispered. Chloe smiled and quickly pulled him into a hug, her legs bending at the knees. Kai kneeled in between her thighs, hugging her tightly. Female members of the guild awed and tears formed in their eyes. After a minute or two Kai leaned back and looked at the grazes and bruises on Chloe's body. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"Got cornered by a monster and got crushed under a collapsing cave" She clarified. Kai shook his head and pressed his forehead to Chloe's.

"Klutz" He laughed and stood up, pulling Chloe up with him. He wore black shorts and a white shirt that hugged his muscles. He had muscle in his arms, muscles too big to be hidden by the small shirt sleeves. They both walked over to me and Kai smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Hey..." I smiled and shook my head. "Give me a hug, dummy" I laughed. Kai quickly pulled me into a hug and eventually pulled away.

"Sorry about the necklace, I got angry" He explained.

"Pie-"

"Kai" He corrected.

"PIE, just be thankful that I didn't deck you." I stated. Chloe was turned to the side, facing Mira across the room; obviously telling her something.

I leaned in towards Kai and lowered my voice. "We'll have a little chat later" He nodded and turned back to Chloe. He put his hands on her waist and picked her up, spinning her around in a small circle. She squealed and giggled. "Kai-sama!"

Kai stopped and put her down on the floor. "You called me Kai-sama" He murmured. Chloe blushed and looked down.

"Is it that bad? I don't have to if you don't want me to..." Kai shook his head and pulled her into a hug.

"You can call me whatever you want" He whispered.

Something slammed down onto the table, breaking it. We looked up to see Gray standing in front of a table, his fists buried in the wood and the table snapped in half. He looked at Kai, glared and stormed up to his room. "What was that all about...what am I all about...where am I...?" Lucy asked. We all nervously laughed. Seems Gray is getting a tad bit jealous, huh? Looks like I'm gonna have to do some plotting with Juvia.

Chloe's POV:

I couldn't believe it when Kai changed, one minute he was a magpie and then...he was a human! He had amazingly dark hair that slightly covered his left eye. His skin was pale and muscular, really muscular. Kai had got hot! Wait...hot? Since when do I call people hot? I guess...Kai is quite hot. _'Hot doesn't even cut it!'_ I thought to myself.

When Kai was a magpie I never really treated him right, well I treated him better than Sammy did; but I just didn't treat him like a real person. Now he is a real person I need to make up for it, make up for what he missed out on as a magpie. We were friends before he changed but I had a feeling that we'd get on better than we ever did. "Don't think so hard, you'll hurt yourself" Sammy teased.

"Hardy ha ha, jerk" I replied. She stuck her hands up in mock defeat.

"But really, what's got you thinking so hard?" She asked.

"That I'm gonna treat Kai better, I never really treated him like a real person when he was a magpie; I've gotta make it up to him" I explained. My best friend frowned, she took a deep breath before pushing the air from her lungs.

"What are you talking about? You treated him like a real person when he was a magpie, you don't have to make it up to him. Kai'd say the same thing" She replied.

"I know but... I'd feel better knowing I made it up to him, being a magpie for your whole life can't be that much fun" I whispered. Sammy smiled and put her hand on my arm. "He's lucky to have you as a friend, you know that right?" I nodded. "We're lucky to have each other" I corrected.

Sammy pushed her hair back over her shoulder and nodded in agreement. I put my hand over my mouth to cover a yawn. Sammy tucked some hair behind my ear and smiled. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, will you be ok while I'm gone?" She asked. I nodded an affirmative.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'm gonna get raped by some guy who's spiked my drink" I joked. Sammy smiled and put her hand on my shoulder as she stood up. "Knowing you, it'd probably happen anyway"

She ran away before I could get a swipe at her. I sat back in my chair and yawned again, soon rubbing my eyes sleepily. "Hey, sleepy" I looked up to see Kai standing near me, his head resting on his hand.

"Hey" I replied. I involuntarily blushed and bit my lip.

"You tired?" He asked. I nodded and sighed.

"Yep" I said, popping the P. Kai got up from his chair and sat on the couch beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist and bringing me into his chest. _'Hmm, so warm'_ I thought to myself. "You're really good at this human thing" I whispered. "Really?" Kai asked. I nodded and put a hand on his chest before snuggling into him. "It's like you were never a magpie in the first place, like you've always been a human"

"Well, I've been around humans long enough- I've been around you long enough" He whispered the last part.

"Kai?" I asked. He nodded and wrapped his free arm around my stomach. What was with the sudden closeness? I wasn't complaining but it was...different seeing as he spent most of his time around me when he was a magpie but now...he was even closer. After what seemed like forever he replied. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're human now" I whispered. I could feel him nod in agreement before something brushed the top of my head, his lips? "Me too, Chlo, me too" He eyelids slowly grew heavy and it wasn't long before I fell asleep in Kai's arms.

Kai's POV:

"Chlo?" I asked. After a few seconds I still hadn't received an answer. I looked down and saw Chloe's eyes were closed, her breathing soft as she slept. A smile made its way to my lips as I looked down at her sleeping form. Today was fucking awesome! The girl of my dreams was asleep in my arms! I finally had a chance with Chloe now I was human. What if she found it weird? Maybe she wouldn't want to be with me because I was technically a freaking bird. Perhaps she wasn't into the whole bestiality thing...

I sighed and gently stroked her soft cheek with my pinky, I just hope I have a chance with her. "Psst!" I looked up to see Sammy standing beside the table. "We need to talk" She whispered. I nodded and managed to get off the couch without waking Chloe. My bare feet tapped along the floor as I made my way to the window after Sammy. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked quietly. She smiled and shifted on her feet.

"I know your secret" She whispered.

"M...my secret?" She nodded.

"You lllllike Chloe" Sammy whispered. I gulped and looked down at the floor before looking back up at her.

"You don't think it's weird...do you?" I asked. Sammy tutted and rolled her eyes.

"Why would I? You've liked her for a long time, she's just a bit oblivious is all" She replied. I sighed in relief, but her statment seemed to... innocent, indicating she knew more than she was letting on. "When I was a magpie...I liked her, a lot. But a part of me knew that I never stood a chance with her, she was a human and I was a bird; a bad luck bird. Earlier when your necklace changed me...well.. It was one of the best moments of my life. A small part of me felt like I finally stood a chance with her. I was talking to her before she fell asleep and she said that she was glad I was human. My life got even better when I held her in my own arms while she slept. That's how I want to live, I want to live as a human and be able to hold her" I explained.

Sammy's eyes dropped to the floor. "You better hurry up and get her than" She whispered. "Why?" I asked. She looked up and took a deep breath.

"If you don't get her than Gray will." I felt my stomach knot, my legs felt like Jell-O and my fists involuntarily clenched. "He's not getting her" I snarled.

"I know you don't want it to happen but...I know Chloe kinda likes Gray. All you need to do is get her to like you more. I can see if she likes you and then you can progress to the stage of asking her out. But I wouldn't do it too soon" She explained.

I nodded and looked over my shoulder at the other side of the room where Chloe was sleeping. "I'm not letting anyone take her away" I promised. I definitely meant it too.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Sammy: you know, I'm not gonna help you when you get attacked by gruvia fangirls, chloe  
**

**Chloe: What?  
**

******Sammy: oh nothing. nothing at all *whistles***  


**Hi guys, it's me/us again! So this was a challenging chapter to right seeing as I wasn't with Sammy to get a load of ideas and to plan this chapter. But I think it turned out quite well. We'd love to hear your thoughts guys so please review! Love always Chloe and Sammy**


	6. Chapter 6: Even if it's wrong to trust

**6. Howl of the Phoenix.**

**Hola! Welcome back to Howl of the Phoenix. A collaboration story between Emo-twilight-wolf-girl and SakuraIchigoDark. So I think the last chapter turned out kinda ok...I suppose. Anywho..here's the next chapter.**

**Sammy: Once again, we do not own the following:**

**Fairy Tail, Guitar Hero, Fairy Tail Abridged quotes and some stuff in here! BUT THE FANFIC IS STILL ALLLLL OURS!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6 

_'-Even if It's wrong to trust..._'

Chloe's POV:

_My fingers rhythmically hit the frets on my guitar as I strummed the strings. The air filled with the sweet sound of song. I closed my eyes and began singing._

_"Heart beats fast,_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid,_

_To fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow,_

_One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away,_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this,_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_One step closer,_

_One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousands years_

_I'll love love for a thousand more,_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time had brought your heart to me_

_I'll love you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

_I opened my eyes and looked across the room to see Kai staring at me. His eyes were swimming with an emotion that I'd never seen before. I put down my guitar beside me and looked at him curiously. "Kai?" He sauntered over to me and kneeled on the floor, placing his hands on my knees. "Chloe" He whispered. Kai leaned forward and edged in slightly closer until his lips were a hairs width from mine. His sweet breath filled my mouth and landed on my taste buds. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as he finished the distance and pressed his lips to mine._

_Kai's hands slipped up my legs and came to rest on my hips before gradually working upwards and finally stopped on my ribs. I slowly kissed him back and put my hands on his shoulders, bringing him further into me. Kai pulled away and smiled I looked at his face and realized...he wasn't Kai. It was Gray!_

*End dream*

I screamed and sat up, opening my eyes and breathing deeply. My face was drenched with tears. I laid back down and covered my face with my sheets. The door creaked open and footsteps gently thudded on the carpet. "Chloe? I heard you scream, are you ok?" Kai asked. I uncovered my face and looked up at him. "Why are you crying?" I didn't speak but instead pulled him into a hug.

"It was nothing...just...just a stupid dream" I choked.

"It can't have been nothing if it made you cry" He whispered. I shook my head and gently sniffed.

"I'm ok, better that you're here" I clarified. Kai sighed and grabbed the tops of my arms as he leaned back.

"What was your dream about?" He quietly asked. I shook my head. I couldn't tell him that _'hey, I had a dream were we had a steamy make out session and then you turned into Gray Fullbuster'._ "I can't tell you" I whispered.

Kai looked hurt, his eyes turned sad. He leaned closer to me and I held my breath, he was gonna kiss me! I closed my eyes and sighed when his lips touched my temple. "You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to. Remember I'm always here though... If you want to talk" I nodded and sniffed.

"Thank you" I said quietly. Kai nodded and kissed my temple again, it was enough to send shivers up my body. His lips slowly trailed down a little farther, now kissing along my cheek. I let out the breath I was holding and sighed. "K...Kai" His lips pulled into a smiled against my cheek before he continued, his lips meeting the corner of my mouth.

I shivered and leaned in towards him. Turning my head to the side slightly, my eyes met Kai's. He leaned back an inch before taking a deep breath and leaning in again. I held my breath and waited for his lips to meet mine, but it never happened. The door flew open and Natsu ran in. "Chloe, you've got to help!" He shouted. I threw Kai across the room in a fit of panic.

"What? Why?" I asked angrily, he just ruined my first kiss...nearly first kiss.

"Sammy she... Gajeel turned up. He's an iron dragon slayer, as soon as he walked in, he was covered in blood (not his own), and she started growling. He started saying that he just came back from a mission, and...she went weird, WEIRDER THAN USUAL, and attacked him" He explained.

"She's gone wolf?" I asked. Natsu nodded, bubble gum pink hair moving with the action.

"You need to get down there quickly because you're the only one who knows what to do" I pulled kai up and squeezed his hand as I stood up, he was angry that Natsu had ruined everything. "Come on Kai, we need to sort Sammy out" I clarified. He nodded and followed me out of the room to the hall.

My stomach hit the banister as I looked down to see Sammy attacking Gajeel, her necklace was floating round her wolf neck. Gajeel had the strength to kill a dragon, that means he could easily kill her too. But then again she spared with a dragon growing up. I wonder who would win _'Maybe I should let them continue to find out'_ I thought, until I took a look at the destruction the fight had already caused. On second thought I think the fight should be stopped.

_'-I can trust her...'_

I looked to the staircase full of guild members. I wouldn't be able to get down the stairs.

Sammy was thrown into a table, she shock off some pieces of wood and lunged for Gajeel again. His skin gained a metallic shine as I realized he had activated his iron scales. He held out his hand and a metal pole extended from it, crashing into her stomach and sending her flying. She quickly recovered from the hit and started to prowl. Her teeth bared. She stalked her way around the guild hall, then she lunged. She didn't go for Gajeel though. She lunged onto an empty table and threw her head up in a howl. _'oh dear god, no. Please no, she wouldn't' _I looked at Kai. We had to stop this... NOW!

Bringing my leg up onto the banister I stood with both feet on top of the wood, my back straight. "Chloe, don't." Kai breathed. I shook my head. I held out my arm and whispered a few words. My guitar flew into my hand. I clenched the mahogany neck tightly. "I can't get down the stairs, I have to go this way if I'm going to stop her" I explained. I took a deep breath before jumping off the high banister, I drove my guitar into the table, beside Sammy. It smashed from the joint force of my swing and the jump from the banister. My feet landed softly after my weapon.

The second my feet hit the floor I headed straight towards Sammy. "Sammy!" I shouted. The wolf ignored me, she had stopped howling, but now she had her head low and a demonic aura emanated from her body. She lunged for Gajeel's throat. He growled and grabbed her around the throat, throwing her across the room. The wolf Sammy smashed into me and sent me crashing towards the floor. I groaned and pushed her off of me, I grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and swung at her, only a good hit would save her now.

The takeover siblings winced as 'Wolf Sammy' flew across the room. They probably loved animals. Sammy flipped and dug her claws into the floor, almost preventing her from flying into another support beam... almost.

The beam shattered into a million splinters and a thick layer of dust. I waited a few seconds to see if she had returned to normal, if she hadn't then I was not going to hold back any longer.

"Chloe-kun~" I almost sighed at the sound of her voice. _'Wait she NEVER calls me that.' _Through the dust I saw her figure come into view. It was her all right, but at the same time, it wasn't. She was in her human form. Her hair cast an ominous shadow over her eyes and her necklace was flouting around her neck. "Have you turned on me now?" Samm- no... it wasn't Sammy- correction, 'IT' chuckled darkly.

It gripped a bow in her hand, it wasn't her normal bow, it was made out of pure magic. An arrow appeared in her other hand. She pulled the string taught and took aim. She aimed for Gajeel, I had almost forgot about him. "Goodbye dragon slayer." She whispered darkly as the arrow focused all of the magic in the immedet area to it's tip. Almost the whole guild gasped with realization. She was going to MURDER him. I lunged at her, pinning her down.

I gripped her shoulders and shook. "LISTEN TO ME SAMMY! THEY DIDN'T TAKE THEM." I explained, gesturing to the dragon slayers to make my point clear. "Take who?" Gajeel asked as he stood up.

"Lies." She whispered darkly. "They took them. I will fight every dragon slayer there is until I find them." Sammy growled. She threw me off and prepared to attack again. I clenched my fists tightly.

I didn't want to use 'it' but I couldn't let her kill her namaka. I was about to intervene when suddenly...

"SOLID SCRIPT: CHAIN! SHOCK" The word 'chain' appeared and bound Sammy's figure. The word 'shock' appered a second later and fused this the bindings. We all turned to see Levy standing in front of Gajeel. "'bout time someone put that bitch on a lead." He grunted as he hauled himself up.

I turned back to see Sammy, in her wolf form, writhing under the chains. I realized that only I saw 'Dark Sammy.' After a few moments her necklace stopped floating and hung from her neck again. Then she was 'normal' again... I think. She looked around questioningly. "What happened?" She asked, genuinely confused. I stepped forward and slammed the body of my guitar round her face, sending a resulting 'crack' ringing through the air.

"I did it again... didn't I?" She asked sadly. I nodded. "I'm sorry." She muttered. She stood up, slipped the chains off and started to walk out of the guild. She slowed to a stop, as she grew close to Gajeel and Levy, then broke into a run.

I turned to face the guild members and Gajeel. "Care to tell me what happened?" I asked in a mock annoyance.

_'-Because...' _

"Yo, Sam. Where's Chloe?" A, far to cheery, Gray asked me. I peered over to see what the stripper was drinking. Alcohol, _'Really alcohol this early in the morning.'_ I chuckled _'Well that's fairy tail for ya.'_ I stole a glance at Juvia, who had been talking to me up until Gray had, so rudely, interrupted. The water mage simply smiled and resisted the urge to scream _"LOVE RIVAL!" _I sighed. Why couldn't Ice-freak see how infachuated she is by him? He gave her the sun god-damn-it. Her newest attempt to get him to like her was to ignore him.

"Sleeping." I answered bluntly. Gray was about to press for more details, when the guild doors flew open. Revealing a blood-stained dragon slayer.

I think I visibly gagged at the stench. Blood's sent wasn't BAD, so to speak, but it was damn strong and it reminded me of a certain... incident.

I recognised the figure, marching to the bar, as Gajeel. He slumped onto a bar stool and order a beer. "Yo scrap metal!" Pinky called out. "What's with all the freakn' blood? Couldn't have a shower before ya got here?" He patronised.

"Shut it flame-brain. Just got back from a slaying mission." My ears perked up at that, and rage started to bubble up inside me. An innocent mug was the victem of my wrath. It creaked under my iron grip. _'That's right.'_ My mind sobbed. _'Those people are slayers... I can't grow attached to them.'_ I partly transformed-it was so much easier to listen in on people's conversations with wolf ears. I managed to catch Gajeel's response to something Natsu said.

"Shut up, Slamander. 'least I put my slaying powers to use rather than pick fights with stripper all day." The mug let out another low creek as my grip tightened. _'Maybe it's not as bad as it seems'_ A meek voice reasoned in my head. _'Let's listen in a bit more, n..ne?' _It stuttered. I glared at the pair, only to be met by a pair of crimson eyes.

" 'fuck you growling at?" Gajeel growled.

I blinked innocently a few times before realising that I had been growing since the voice in my head spoke to me. I had two choices: apologize, or demand to know what he slew. I was set to speak, when pinky decided to speak his thoughts. "Can't wait to meet our dragons and see how much we've grown, eh gajeel?" That was the last straw.

My mug shattered under my vice-grip. I grabbed the dragon-slayer by his black vest top, effectively surprising him and hoisting him of his stool. Fury burnt like wild fire throughout my body as I pulled his face to mine. I managed to gain contorl of myself long enough to lossen my grip and ask the pinkette a quiet question "What will to do... when you find them?" My body shook with self restrant. I hoped, more than anything that their reply wouldn't be- _'Oh dear god, please let it be ANYTHING but-'_

"Kick their ass of course."

_'...That'_ I turned to the owner of the voice. I met his eyes and, in less than 3seconds, I let go of Natsu and punched Gajeel round the face... hard. The guild grew silent at the seance. Gajeel turned his head to face me. I met his glare. Our stare off went on for, what seemed like, hours -unbeknown to us Mirajane had evacuated everyone to the second floor during our 'war'- until I growled out four, vile, hate filled syllables. "Fight me. Kurogane."

* * *

'_That's all I remember.' _I sighed as I brought my knees up to my chest.I choked out a sob. "Damnit I don't want to hurt my nakama... but..." I tilted my head up to the sky. Tears started to pool in the corner of my eyes. "Where are you... Nee-chan, Nii-chan." I placed my head back on my knees. Though my tear stained vision I swear I saw my sister scolding me.

"Sammy, you just can't attack every dragon slayer you see. You could be hurt or they could be innocent." A smile started to grace my lips. Then she disappeared.

"NO!" I screamed, as I lunged forward in the hope of grabbing my sister. Someone grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"SIT DOWN!" Chloe ordered. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating before obeying and leaned back against the bench.

"What is wrong with you today?" I accidently asked myself out loud. That had Chloe fuming.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" She screamed. My eyes flashed in fear. She thought I had directed that question to her- well I suppose I could have, I didn't trust myself any more- but I had to find out my 'trigger.' I had to know why I lost control COMPLETELY, and what I did. "What did I do?"

"What did you do? Are you fucking serious? You attack Gajeel, just because he's a dragon slayer! You ruin a moment between me and Kai because you want to get your brother and sister back! You've been waiting fucking years! When are you going to stop acting like a child and realise that they're not coming back?!" She shouted. I hadn't been expecting that.

I clenched my teeth. "They will come back" I snarled. Chloe laughed hysterically and shook her head.

"I've put up with your bull shit for long enough, you wanna find your precious brother and sister? Then get the fuck out of here and do that, Sammy! Because I'm not going to help you anymore because I'm fed up with it!" I gasped.

'...She's my...'

"You don't mean that! Please, Chloe! Tell me you don't mean that!" I begged. _'She couldn't just leave me, she's the only family I got. Please Chloe, PLEASE take it back. If I had to leave you I think I'd fall into the darkness.'_ I awaited her response of "'course not, ya big baka" and then hit me playfully. I awaited her to hug me and banish the darkness that was invading my heart. I awaited her to rebuild my trust in humans. But that response never came. Instead: she shook her head

_-that hit wasn't playful._

"I do mean it, Sammy. I can't keep going on like this, and neither can Kai."

_'-guess you can't trust anyone_.'

"It hurts both of us to see you getting worked up over it."

_'- her care is a façade.'_

"Sammy...how many years has it been?"

A single tear trailed down my cheek, as I realised the darkness was right. "I don't know." I whispered venomously.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted.

"Exactly! Get over it because you're not going to see them, you don't even know how many years it's been since you lost them both. You don't even know when it was that you came home to find your big brother and sister gone, their necklaces thrown in the fire," She crouched down to me level.

"I don't want to see you getting upset about it so much." My chestnut eyes locked with her hazel ones. "I understand that you love them. But Sammy...you have to let them go" She whispered quietly. I shook my head and sobbed.

"I can't let them go, I won't stop until I find them. I know they had a reason." I sobbed as I was pulled into a hug."I'm sorry." She whispered.

I hugged her back and placed my head near the crook of her neck, soaking her shirt with salty tears.

After a few minutes I stopped crying, my face a light red. "When you said about me ruining a moment with you and Kai...what did you mean?" I taunted with an evil smirk. She blushed like a tomato and looked down.

"N...nothing!" She said a bit too quickly, as she pushed away and out of the hug. I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, you can tell me" I teased. "Plllleeeaaase..." I begged, as I gave her the best puppy-dog-eyes EVER. She looked away and started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

"H... he... was going to kiss me." She confessed. I squealed like a fangirl and jumpe off the bench. My mood changed to that of realisation a few moments later. "No wonder you were pissed off."

"Pft."

"I'm sorry." I grinned as I patted Chloe's hair. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Sorry doesn't help." She mumbled.

"Hey, run up to Kai, suck his face off and he'll probably love you forever." I stated.

"Yeah, as if that'll happen" She said quietly. I playfully bumped her shoulder.

"Trust me...he will" I whispered. She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? You been scheming again?" She asked. Then it was my turn to pout. "Hpft" A maniac grin spread across my face "Well...not exactly?"

"Not exactly?" She asked.

"Just talking...he lllllllikes you, you llllllike him; what else is there?" I murmured the last part.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Kai likes me?" She asked. 'Wait she DIDN'T figure it out yet?' I nodded.

"Yep, just don't tell him I told you. 'Kay?" She nodded once as her thoughts drifted _'God, she's as easy to read as a picture book sometimes' _I rolled my eyes as she asked herself out loud._ "_If Kai liked me then...how long has he liked me for?'"

"We should probably go back." I almost chuckled. Chloe agreed and we headed off towards our home, gossiping and teasing each other all the while. We parted ways at the guild, I was WAAAY to sleepy to explain anything, so I agreed to explain everything tomorrow, after I got some sleep.

In truth I just wanted to be alone in the, friendly, darkness for a change. My hand rested on my amulet as I stole a glance at fairy tail.

_'- sister...'_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**YO HUMANS! I know this chapter took a while to come out but... well it's long ok. And don't worry I'm updating my other stories soon... VERY SOON I mean 'I'm going on a mass updating spree' type of soon. (Hopefully they'll be updated tonight or tomorrow morning)  
**

**I figured out how the story's going to (eventually) end. But it'll be a (shout?) while until that happens, and I'll/We'll need some help getting their (REVIEW!). How did you find this chapter? Good? Bad? Confusing? Please give us your reviews. Oh, and a big, big, BIG thank you to Aozora no kishi for following the story.  
**

**Also next chapter is chapter 6.5 This chapter was/is really long so I cut off the ending part to make chapter 6.5.  
**

* * *

**Chloe: the song is Good girls, bad guys. It's a song by Falling In Reverse. It's an epic-yet sexual song. WHICH I DON'T OWN!  
**

**Hey guys, it's us again... . Any-who, we'd like to hear your thoughts and stuff. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and...we'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
